You Don't Love Me Anymore
by Seylin
Summary: It’s been two years since Bella last saw Edward held securely in Jacob’s arms. Now that she’s face to face with him again will old feelings resurface or be laid to rest? DOES contain slash Jacob/Edward. Don't like? Don't read, that simple.


**Title**: You Don't Love Me Anymore

**Author**: Seylin

**Summary**: It's been two years since Bella last saw Edward held securely in Jacob's arms. Now that she's face to face with him again will old feelings resurface or be laid to rest?

**Rating**: G

**Disclaimer**: Twilight is owned by Stephenie Meyer. The premise of "You Don't Love Me Anymore" belongs to Tim McGraw.

**Warning**: Slash. Jacob/Edward.

You Don't Love Me Anymore

Bella shivered as she entered the small grocery store of North Haven, Connecticut. The difference in temperature from here and outside had to be nearly thirty degrees and much welcomed but made her shiver just the same. She looked around for a moment; she had never been to this town before but it was just like any other small town store. Bella was not the same as she had been, her hair was longer, her height a bit taller and her pale skin flushed from the cold. She was about to start her shopping when she heard the crack of billiard balls. Following the sound she came to the back of the store where a pool table had been set up and there aiming his next shot was…oh God…Edward Cullen.

When he didn't even acknowledge her presence Bella cleared her throat. "Excuse me, do you remember me?" Edward had always looked at her before… why was it different now? Gold eyes glanced up at her and widened a fraction before the pool stick was set down. "I think we may have met somewhere before…Forks, Washington maybe?"

"Bella." His voice was the velvet it had been then and still made her weak.

---

It had been that day, her very first day at Forks High School, that she had fallen for Edward Cullen. He may have covered his nose and mouth at her smell, tried to sit as far from her as possible but… a few days later he had broken the silence between them. What a fool she had been to think they could live together forever. She should have known the moment she saw Jacob on the beach that he would be competition, even if he didn't know it at the time himself.

"How have you been Bella?" Edward questioned.

"Okay, I have a boyfriend now, I met him at college last year, I think it's pretty serious. He treats me like a queen," Bella told him.

"I'm glad to hear it, you deserve it." He smiled at her and her heart fluttered, she hoped he didn't notice. They made small talk for the next few minutes and it felt like old times. For a moment Bella forgot that Edward didn't love her anymore.

---

"…I've tried to call you so many times…" Edward said looking back down at the pool table. "But I could never think of the right things to say."

"It's hard to believe that two years have passed, it feels like just yesterday I saw you…" Bella started but cut herself off before she mentioned how she had last seen him. "How is Jacob? Are you still together?"

Edward smiled and there was something about it that wasn't like the smile he had given her… it was softer, happier. "He's great and yes we're still together. We're getting ready to move again and he's settling things there, he's on his way back now and is going to pick me up when he gets here. I wish he would hurry though, I don't like him driving in the dark with snow falling."

Bella laughed softly. "You probably don't like him driving at all."

Edward shook his head. "You're right, I don't."

---

Bella remembered when Edward had left and she had spent so much time with Jacob. She had always known that Edward truly held her heart but there was a certain spot there reserved just for Jacob. There had been that time, right after he had discovered he was a werewolf, and she had asked him "Are you…are you breaking up with me?" She hadn't truly meant it of course but that was the first thing to come out.

Somewhere in the back of her mind she knew she loved Jacob. She loved him as a brother, a friend and maybe a lover… she never let it go that far. Then there had been the day she had never expected. Edward came to tell her something important but he was taking his sweet time. When Jacob approached Bella thought she would never get what Edward was trying to say out of him with Jacob around… but then Jacob had wrapped his arms around Edward possessively.

---

The day after that had happened she had left Forks and moved back in with her mom until she went to college. She hadn't tried to contact Edward or Jacob after that. Hell, she had barely talked to her father. She just couldn't take the thought of her Edward loving another… it had torn her apart.

Of course it had taken months for her to get over him… and even now… well slowly she had seen that their relationship was doomed to fail. She had been in a type of fantasy to think that it would really last forever. She could see Edward withdrawing, being more tolerate of Jacob even before he imprinted. Bella had hoped that in the end Edward would choose her but he hadn't and he had still offered to be her friend.

That was why tonight, right now, was so hard. It was too much like old times and it hurt.

---

Suddenly Edward's expression turned from pleasant to worried. He walked to the front of the store; Bella followed him, peering out into the darkness beyond the windows. "The weather's getting worse. I wish Jake would hurry up, it's starting to ice up on the highway."

"I'm sure he's being very careful," Bella said trying to get his attention back on her.

"Jake is always careful, I can hear him now, he's getting close." The smile that came to his face was almost blinding. "Jake would love to see you."

"It's pretty cold outside, I probably won't go out when he gets here," Bella said sadly. Edward nodded.

"That would probably be the best idea. We wouldn't want you getting sick." He turned back to the window as a car pulled up and killed its lights. Bella knew without being told that it was Jacob behind the stirring wheel. "I guess it's time for me to go."

"Bye Edward…" She watched him walk toward the door. "…I wish you didn't have to go…" She whispered knowing he would hear her.

---

Edward stopped and turned to face her. In a few quick steps he was in front of her again and he took her hands bringing them up to his cold lips. Bella didn't have to be told that she was blushing. How could he do that when…

"You will always have a place in my heart Bella… I hope you never forget that."

"But Jacob has a bigger part," she stated quietly.

"Yes, Jacob owns my heart and soul and I wouldn't have it any other way." The headlights from the car outside flashed on and then off again. Edward looked out the window and held up one finger signaling he would be out in just a moment. He turned back to Bella and gave her a kiss on her cheek. "I have to go."

Bella watched as he left the store and climbed into the car. She knew Jacob was watching her and she thought she saw him wave so she waved back. Slowly the car pulled away and she felt her heart go with it.


End file.
